


Romantic Criminals

by HoodedFigure



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure/pseuds/HoodedFigure
Summary: He knows, okay, Jeremy knows. He’s the newest member and the lowest on the totem pole. The likelihood of any of them coming back to save him were low.





	Romantic Criminals

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, please head the warnings as there is an attempt rape scene near the start of the fic. It is described, but not completed. Also, please forgive me but it's been years since I wrote porn so I'm so sorry for any awkwardness but also I'm not sorry because it was fun to write.

 

 

* * *

 

The very first heist Jeremy went on with the fakes, he was kidnapped by an opposing crew. It was his own stupid fault. He had been too overconfident, too cocky at riding with one of the most respected and feared crews. They got him with a well-timed blow to the head and it was all downhill from there.

He knows, okay, Jeremy knows. He’s the newest member and the lowest on the totem pole. The likelihood of any of them coming back to save him were low. Fear was growing in the pit of his stomach as he imagined all the things that were going to happen to him. He wasn’t naïve. Torture was likely, to get information or just to send a message. It had happened before. But these guys were something else entirely. Would he even get out of this alive?

The waiting was bad. The bonds were cutting into his wrists and skin.

The door opened, and a group entered the room, all men. Jeremy took a deep breath. Show time.

One stepped forward, and without any windup or warning, punches Jeremy in the jaw. Pain blossomed and his ear started ringing. It hurt, but it was a familiar pain. You don’t become a criminal without taking a few hits to the face.

The man knelt in front of him to make direct eye contact. “You are going to tell us everything about your gang. Hideouts, money caches, weapons, everything.”

Jeremy snarled. “Fuck you.”

The man sighed in mock pity. “Yeah. I figured that be your answer.” With a nod, the others none-too-gently wrestle Jeremy onto a nearby table. More rope is used to secure him and he thrashed, not giving them the satisfaction of just waiting for whatever they were going to do to him.

The man picked up something from the corner and examined it with all the glee of a kid on Christmas. It was a cattle prod. “Man, I’ve wanted to try this thing for a while.”

The man jammed it into Jeremy’s side, pressing the button. Pain lit up his entire body and he jerked helplessly, head smacking on the table. The prod was removed and Jeremy tried to catch his breath. They didn’t even give him that. The prod was pressed into his other side and once again, his whole body seized up in pain. It alternated like that, until he can’t help but scream at the pain.

“You can make this stop, you know. Just tell us what we want to know.” The man electrocuted him again. “They left you behind. Hell, if you tell us, we may even let you join us. We could use some more muscle.”

Jeremy stared at the ceiling. Yeah, it hurt that they left him to the wolves like that. It seemed like he was really making a connection with them, seemed like he was actually having friends this time. This asshole had no idea what he was dealing with though. Like hell, Jeremy was going to join these bastards.  

The man sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. Jeremy hated that the most. Don’t torture someone and pretend you have pity for them. “Fine. Guess we’ll have to try something else.” With a snap of his fingers, one of the others produced a knife that would have made Ryan jealous.

Jeremy swallowed.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to see if disembowelment was possible. Apparently, the victim can stay alive throughout the process. I could mail your entrails to your crew but I don’t know if they would even care then.” Without warning, the man cut Jeremy’s arm. The cut was deep, and blood welled up instantly. “Still want to do the tough guy routine?”

Jeremy glared at him and set his jaw.

“Fine. We’ll do this you’re way.”

Later, after they left, Jeremy allowed himself a small sob. The myriad of cuts on his body ranged in depth from superficial to deep. The one on his stomach hurt the worse. There was blood everywhere. He tried to take stock of what injuries wracked his body but there were too many: too many cuts and burn marks. If he coughed, he could taste lightning in his mouth.

He must have passed out eventually because he’s awoken by someone coming into the room again. It was the same group of men and he steeled himself for more. The man wasted no time, producing a god damn kendo stick like they had in the stupid wrestling shows he watched as a kid. The stick is brought down on the worst of his cuts and he couldn’t help but scream. Never ending pain flared and blood immediately started to pour as his skin welted. He was hit three more times with as much force as they could muster and he screamed every time.

“Are you going to give us what we want?”

Jeremy took a deep breath, summoned everything he had, and spat in the man’s face. “Fuck you.” It was a passing victory and part of him trembled at what the consequences were going to be. The man calmly wiped away Jeremy saliva with a soft chuckle.

“Do you spit when Ramsey fucks your mouth?”

The question is so off-putting that for a moment Jeremy is floored. Geoff did what?

The man continued, “I mean, he fucks all of his recruits, right? Especially that golden boy, whatever the fuck his name is.” Seeing Jeremy’s shock, the man’s smile widened. “You didn’t know? Jesus, kid, they are all fucking each other. Guess you really weren’t that important if they didn’t let you in on that detail. The whole city knows.”

Jeremy could barely process this new information on top of all the pain he was in. This had to be a new bullshit tactic. The others weren’t really…involved, were they?

“I guess if they haven’t fucked you, I’ll do the honours. Someone has to break you in, right?” A knife sliced through his bonds and Jeremy was easily flipped over onto his stomach.

He thrashed in their grip. There was nothing else really he could do. This man was going to…god, he couldn’t even bring himself to think the word. With a guttural yell, he tried to push himself up, to get a better chance at fighting, to do anything. But there were too many of them. Jeremy was stripped of his pants and underwear to chorus of cruel laughs. The man slapped his ass, making him flinch.

“Remind me to thank Ramsey later. Think he’ll be pissed he didn’t get first crack at this?” With a shuddering gasp, Jeremy let his mind go blank. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t happening.

As the man was unzipping his jeans, someone else ran into the room. “Boss, there’s something you need to see.”

Nails dug into Jeremy’s hips and the man snarled, “I’m a little busy, fuck head. What do you want?”

“Our camera feed went out and I can’t contact anyone on the radio.” The lights flickered and the room plunged into darkness.

The man growled something under his breath and adjusted his pants. “What the fuck is it now? Someone tell me what’s happening.” As if to answer him, the building was rocked by an explosion and there was a distant spray of gunfire.

Jeremy didn’t dare hope that they had come for him. Desperation clogged his throat as he renewed his struggles again. There was another explosion, this one closer. Whoever it was, they were close.

Indistinct yelling echoed down the hall and another person came to the door, only to be cut down by three gunshots. The others shifted nervously, raising their various weapons.

It was no use. A smoke grenade went off, releasing thick smoke into the room and then, like some sort of avenging angel, the Vagabond in all his terrifying glory cut through the room, killing anyone in his way. Blood spattered the walls with every gunshot. The man barely had any time to start threatening them when the back of his head exploded, covering Jeremy in blood and brains.

Ryan took one look at Jeremy and shifted from terrifying to comforting. Without a word, he was pulling his jacket off and using it to cover Jeremy. “Don’t move. It’s okay.”

Jeremy didn’t listen, struggling to sit up. His limbs screamed when the blood started to flow again and his pained breaths whistled through his nose. His bit the inside of his cheek so viciously that blood filled his mouth. Everything hurt and he was panicking. They came. They fucking came.

Michael and Jack came into the room, Jack waving at the smoke to disperse it. “You ready to go? I don’t want to spend any more time here than I have to.”

Ryan didn’t respond and he knelt down on the floor to find Jeremy’s pants on the floor. He handed them to the man, who burned with humiliation and fear over what had almost happened.

Michael didn’t have nearly the same amount of grace as the others and immediately honed on this. “Why the fuck did they take your pants off? Jeremy? Why did they—“

Ryan silenced him with a glare. He turned back to Jeremy. “Are you okay to move? I can help you if you need it.”

He was shaking too much to stand on his own but he managed to pull his jeans up to his hips. Jeremy mumbled, “You came for me. You came back.”

He was helped to his feet by Ryan and Jack. Michael hung back but occasionally glanced out the open door to make sure no one else came charging in. Jack softly said, “Of course we did, Jeremy. We weren’t going to leave you here.”

He stared at her, not comprehending what she was saying. “You came back.”

“Yeah, we did. Come on. Let’s get you home.”

* * *

 

Thankfully, his injuries weren’t permanent. A few of the cuts had to have stiches put in and Andy, the crew’s medic, did a damn good job. Jeremy was off his feet for a few days to recover. Even that was too long for him.

“You know I would, Jeremy, but Jack will kill me if I let you come along,” Gavin uttered as he packed a small bag to go on a job. It was a small one, charming a few potential allies to give them money and support when needed. “And then, she’ll kill you for good measure.”

Jeremy tried not to sulk, failing miserably. He never had to sit still for so long before. “She wouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah, she might not. But she’ll unleash Ryan on us instead.” Gavin looked sympathetic. “Look, just a little bit longer and then you’ll be able to come with us, okay? Believe me, we want you there too.” His voice had taken an unusually serious tone. It was the same tone in all of their voices. Ever since the kidnapping, all of them had been taking great pains to ensure that he was one of them, that he was included. It was nice, if a bit annoying. Not that Jeremy would ever tell them that.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just getting bored, you know?”

The other man snorted. “We all know.” He turned to leave. “Be back in an hour, I think. Maybe longer.”

With a short wave, Jeremy watched Gavin leave and settled on the couch again. He had the place to himself for once. Usually, someone hanging around, even if to watch a movie or read a book in Geoff’s case.

Alone, his thoughts turned to his kidnapping. He hadn’t told any of the others what had really happened, how the other crew had tried to…Nope, still couldn’t even think that word. That wasn’t something that happened to people like him. Beatings, torture, even death? Yeah, that was a risk they faced. But that? Well, that was a new.

Jeremy turned the event over and over in his head. He never tried to hide the fact that he was attracted to men, even though he had never been with one before. It wasn’t like he was ashamed of it. But the whole ordeal left him with a deep-seated sense of humiliation and fear. It had unsettled him, making him second guess all of his interactions with the others. Every touch, no matter how small, sent him spiraling into anxiety.

With a heavy sigh, Jeremy flipped through the channels on the TV. Nothing held his interest. Finally, he settled on a stupid, made-for-TV movie. He zoned out and stared blankly at the screen. Until the scene changed. The heroine was being chased by a heavy-set man down an alley. He grabbed her and started to rip her shirt off while she screamed. He blinked, took a deep breath and threw up over the back of the couch.

And that’s how Ryan found him, cleaning up puke and trying not to cry. Without a word, the man went to the kitchen and came back with a wet towel. They cleaned up the mess and Jeremy threw the towel out, not even bothering to try and wash it. He then sank into a chair.

Ryan knelt in front of him, face paint still on. “Are you okay?”

Jeremy laughed wetly. “Not exactly.”

“I know what it’s like, okay? We have all been there. There’s nothing wrong with having a hard time.” Ryan made a face. “Sorry, I’m not really good at this.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I like hearing this.” Jeremy wiped at his eyes. “Go on.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, but pulled Jeremy into a hug. The smaller man buried his head in Ryan’s chest and trembled. The older man cleared his throat. “Listen, Jeremy, what they tried to do to you...” Jeremy tensed, so Ryan chose his next words carefully. “It’s not your fault. Whatever they said to you was a lie, okay?”

Words started to spill out of Jeremy. “They said you guys were together and that if Geoff hadn’t fucked me, then they should do it. I was so scared and I can’t stop thinking about it. I thought you had left me and I wouldn’t blame you if you did, but you guys came and got me. I should be over this…”

Ryan stopped him. “Okay, well, despite what the rumours say, we are not…together. Believe me, Geoff is very much in love with Jack and will probably be in love with her until they die. Maybe even after that. Gavin and Michael are both in relationships with others, and occasionally with each other. We weren’t going to just leave you there and it’s okay not to get over it right away. Like I said, we’ve all been there.” Ryan patted him on the shoulder. “Just…take it easy. It’ll take some time. And spray some air freshener in there. You know how Gavin is.”

* * *

 

Taking it easy was hard. Jeremy slowly got back into the swing of things, even joining the crew out on a job. It all went well and he was feeling triumphant because finally, _finally_ things were looking better.

Except for how overtaxed his body felt. His hands were shaking by the time they got back. Jeremy tried to hide it but Ryan kept looking at him sharply every time he moved.

The older man cornered him that night. “Are you okay?”

“You keep asking me that.”

“Yeah, because I don’t believe for one moment that you actually are.”

Rage flashed through Jeremy. “I’m fine,” he grit out. “I just need to start working again.”

Ryan chuckled, not unkindly. “Yeah, I get that. Let me see your hands, okay?” Jeremy stared at him suspiciously. “I have something that can help.”

Anger slowly leeching out of him, Jeremy allowed himself to be led to the bathroom. Ryan produced an unlabelled jar of some substance, unscrewing the lid with a practiced move. He still hadn’t taken all the face paint off and some still clung to his hair and eyelashes. Jeremy couldn’t stop staring.

 “This stuff’ll help. It doesn’t smell too great but it’s amazing.”

It didn’t smell great and both of them wrinkled their noses. Ryan scooped up some of the mess and started to rub it into Jeremy’s hands. The relief was almost immediate. The bone-deep ache and exhaustion disappeared. He watched in fascination as Ryan worked, making sure to gently press the ointment into his skin. It was so different from how the man usually operated. Ryan inflicted so much violence on anyone who drew his ire. Seeing him taking great pains to make sure Jeremy was okay made his stomach give a funny little twist.

Oh, Jeremy was so fucked.

Finally, Ryan smiled and leaned back. “There. That should help. I’d do your back, but,” Ryan shrugged. “That’s up to you.”

The idea of having Ryan touching him more made Jeremy sweat. “No no,” he said hurriedly. “It’s uh…still a bit sore from before…I don’t think this stuff will help that.”

 The other man nodded. “Okay, well, let me know.”

Oh, Jeremy was so, so, so fucked.

* * *

 

Which is how he ended up at a bar alone the next night, nursing a five-dollar beer while classic rock played over the speakers. Because where else would you go when you have a crush on your co-criminal friend?

 Then someone slid onto the barstool next to him.

“Whiskey on the rocks and whatever he’s having. I’m buying.”

Jeremy squinted at the stranger. He was good looking, with hair that went down to the base of his neck. He smiled at Jeremy and toasted him with his glass.

Jeremy returned the gesture. “Thanks.

“No problem. I have some extra money and you looked lonely.” The man took a sip. “I’m Jon, by the way.”

“Jeremy.” They shook hands.

Jon turned out to be a good conversationalist and soon, Jeremy was three beers deep. That’s when he started to notice that Jon was touching him. Light squeezes on his arm and resting his hand on Jeremy’s thigh. It was…well, it was nice.

“So tell me, Jeremy, are you seeing anyone?”

He snorted, raising his glass to his lips. “No. Work’s a little busy.”

“Good. No one I have to worry about then.”

Oh, this man was bold. He was on the cusp of just saying fuck it and going home with this man, just so he could cross that threshold when the stool next to him scraped on the floor and someone sat on it. Jeremy turned and almost choked on his drink.

It was Ryan.

“Mr. Risinger.” What the hell, Ryan knew Jon? “I know your paper is hard up for stories, but maybe you should go digging somewhere else?

Jon laughed, “Believe me, this has nothing to do with my work. I was just chatting up this lovely person and that’s none of your concern.”

Jeremy felt lost, looking between the two for clues.

Ryan leaned in, pulling Jeremy slightly towards him. “It is my concern. Back off.”

Jon raised an eyebrow, backing off slightly. “Ok, I didn’t realize he was spoken for. Maybe another time then.” With a small smile, he slid off his stool and disappeared out the door.

Jeremy whipped around to glare at Ryan. “What the hell was that? I can make my own decisions, you know.”

Ryan shrugged. “You don’t want that, trust me.”

Furious, Jeremy drained the rest of his drink and stalked outside. The sun had vanished and it was dark out. The door opened behind him and without turning, he knew it was Ryan. He really didn’t want to talk to the other man right now. Emotions coursed through him, anger and humiliation at the forefront.

Ryan grabbed his arm. “Jeremy, wait.” Jeremy tried to tug his arm away but Ryan held firm. “I’m sorry, okay? I just…”

“You just what, Ryan? I was doing fine. You told me to take it easy. So I did!”

Ryan looked distressed, his mouth gaping slightly. It was unfair that he looked so beautiful even in the neon light of the streetlights. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

With two steps, Ryan closed the distance between them and pulled Jeremy in for a soul-shattering kiss. Jeremy froze as their lips touched, unsure of what was happening. But when he felt Ryan start to pull back, he spurred into action and gave it back just as much. The two of them tangled around each other, breathing each other’s air and sweat. Finally, they broke apart, chests heaving and eyes wide.

“Holy shit.” Jeremy inhaled sharply. “Holy _shit_.”

“Yeah.” Ryan nodded. “Holy shit.”

For some reason, that what was broke Jeremy and he started laughing helplessly, resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder. Ryan laughed too and he could feel the reverberations up into his skull. Finally, the two tapered off and Ryan cradled Jeremy’s head in his hands.

“Let me take you home, Jeremy.” Ryan’s voice was whisper-soft. “Come home with me.”

“Okay. Yeah. Take me home.”

* * *

 

Ryan took him home and they didn’t have sex. These two facts were both relieving and frustrating. It wasn’t for a lack of trying but Jeremy was drunk (Only three beers, come on!) and Ryan wanted him to remember when they did.

“I’ll do you proper when we have the chance. For now, can we go to bed?” Ryan pressed his face into Jeremy’s neck and hummed softly. “Please Jeremy, let’s go to bed.”

And so, they curled around each other and slept until late morning the next day. Ryan’s apartment was sparsely decorated as he was never really there. But the bed was comfy enough and they could order in food. They traded makeouts and talking all day.

During one of the quieter moments, Jeremy suddenly said, “We should go out on like a real date sometime.”

Ryan thought about this for a moment. “What’s a real date?”

“I don’t know. Dinner and a movie?”

“I’ve never actually been on a date.”

Jeremy turned to look at Ryan, mouth agape. “What do you mean you’ve never been on a date? Come on, Ryan, you’re telling me no one has ever asked you out? Really?”

The man flushed slightly. “I didn’t say that.”

Jeremy grinned wickedly. “Well, let me take you out then. Treat you all nice. I’ll even pay for dinner and open the door for you.”

There wasn’t any trace of humor in Ryan’s face when he murmured, “I’d really like that, actually.”

Oh.

Jeremy kissed Ryan and said, “Okay. It’s a date.”

* * *

 

Unfortunately, their night would have to wait because Geoff called a meeting the next day and laid out the plans for another heist. The planning that went into it was grueling and everyone was so exhausted by the end that neither of them had any energy to do much more than collapse in a bed together at the end of the day.

A month went by and finally, it was over. They were all given a couple of weeks of freedom as thanks for all the hard work that had been done. Geoff claimed it was his good graces that let them have time off. Jack rolled her eyes and told everyone it was her idea.

On their way out, Jeremy nudged Ryan. “Are you still up for that date?”

Ryan nodded and Jeremy shooed him out the door. “Go get changed and wear something nice. I’ll pick you up at about 7.”

Ryan gave him a mock little salute. “I’ll see you then.”

True to his word, Jeremy showed up right at 7. And true to his word, Ryan had changed into a nice button-up shirt and some ink-black pants. Jeremy stared openly for a moment before clearing his throat and mirroring the other man’s relaxed posture.

“Well, you clean up good.”

Ryan grinned. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Jeremy had agonized over his outfit choices for close to an hour before settling on some of his less colourful clothes. No purple and orange for him tonight. “Oh, well, you know…” With a shake of his head, he gestured to the hall. “Now, I’m pretty sure I said something about treating you to a nice night.”

He took Ryan to a fancy restaurant and paid for everything. The two men had a nice conversation about what weapons they favoured and the amount of damage each one did. It was about halfway through dinner when Jeremy cleared his throat and fiddled with his drink glass. “I kinda had an ulterior motive for asking you out tonight.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Remember that night when you…”

“Tried to rescue your virtue…”

“Oh my god, that ship has long since sailed, Ryan. But yeah, okay, sure. I kind of wanted to ask if we could have sex tonight.”

Ryan sputtered. “I would say at least take me to dinner first but that’s kind of a moot point.”

Jeremy face heated. “Forget it, we don’t have too…”

“Oh no, we’re going to have sex tonight, if that’s what you want.”

And that’s how they wound up making out while pressed against Ryan’s door, gasping while Ryan tried his best to unlock the door one handed. Growling in frustration, he hauled himself away from Jeremy and got the door open. The two got to the bedroom with no shortage of difficulty and collapsed on the bed.

Ryan pulled back, chest heaving. “How do you want to do this?”

Jeremy took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax on the bed. “I’ll admit, I’m a little out of my depth here. I’ve never…done it before. With a guy.” Oh god, he winced, he sounded like some teenager.

Thankfully Ryan seemed to get it and gave him a soft smile. “Well, you showed me such a nice time tonight, it’s only fair I return the favour.” The man wiggled his eyebrows.

Jeremy cracked up. “God, you are such a dork. How are you a feared criminal again?”

“Hmm, you love it.”

Jeremy was still laughing when Ryan started toying with the hem of his shirt and allowed it to be pulled off. He then set about unbuttoning Ryan’s shirt, huffing with frustration at how many stupid buttons there were. Finally, Jeremy got it undone and off, throwing it to the side. It was electric, having so much warm skin to press up against. As if hypnotized, Jeremy trailed his hands and fingers over Ryan’s chest.

Ryan leaned into the touches, eyes drifting closed. “Jeremy, as much as I like this…I was kind of hoping I could blow you.”

“Oh my god.”

“I’ll take that as a yes then.”

Slowly, oh so slowly, Ryan undid the zipper on Jeremy’s pants and pulled them down, getting Jeremy to lift his hips slightly. He raised an eyebrow. “No underwear?”

Jeremy covered his eyes, face heated. “Shut up. It’s comfortable.”

“Not the word I would use right now.” Ryan sat back on his haunches, looking over Jeremy’s body. His eyes became darker, more dangerous and Jeremy shivered. He felt exposed and kind of nervous. What if Ryan didn’t like him or he wasn’t any good?

Then Ryan leaned down and took his cock in his mouth and all doubts flew out of Jeremy’s mind.

Everything narrowed down into to the wet heat of Ryan’s mouth and the hands on his hips. Ryan used his tongue to tease the head, making Jeremy’s eyes roll slightly back into his head. He gasped and then stuffed his knuckles into his own mouth to muffle any noises. Ryan pulled back and said roughly, “Come on, Jeremy, let me hear you.” Only when Jeremy removed his hand did Ryan move. The man didn’t tease this time, taking Jeremy down to root with a practiced swallow. Jeremy sank his fingers into the bed, fisting the blanket as he tried not to buck his hips up. He failed and arched off the bed slightly. Ryan anticipated this though and pressed him back into the bed, holding Jeremy down. The show of strength made Jeremy gasp wetly.

“Ryan…Ryan, please…”

The other man didn’t seem to be in any sort of a hurry, head bobbing slowly and tongue working magic. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Little moans and whimpers escaped his mouth. He knew Ryan wanted noise and he would give Ryan whatever he wanted if it meant he felt this good.

Ryan let his still-hard cock out of his mouth with a soft plop and kissed Jeremy’s hip where he had left a small indent from his nails. “You taste good.” Jeremy’s face flamed. “I still want to fuck you. Or if you want, I could let you come in my mouth. It’s up to you.”

He could back out now. But Ryan was looking at him with those eyes and Jeremy didn’t want anyone else to do this. He trusted Ryan so far.

“Come on, Vagabond. You said you wanted to do me properly when we had the chance.” Jeremy tugged on the belt loops on Ryan’s pants. “I think I’ll remember it this time.”

Ryan blinked owlishly at him, then grinned. “Didn’t think you would remember me saying that.” With Jeremy’s assistance, he shimmied out of his pants and underwear and kneeled up on the bed. Jeremy stared at a gloriously naked Ryan. “Jeremy, if you keep staring at me like that, I’m going to start thinking there is something in my teeth.”

“Yeah…well…” He wished he had a snappy comeback but Ryan was naked and in bed with him. Ryan. Naked. Bed. “I know you are but what am I?”

“What?”

“Nothing. Are we going to do this?”

Ryan chuckled. “Yeah, okay. Do you have supplies?”

Jeremy nodded towards his pants. Ryan riffled through the pockets and found a bottle of lube and condoms. Without being told, Jeremy turned over with a shaky breath. Showtime.

A callused hand rested on the small of his back and Ryan said, “Just relax. Tell me if this feels too weird or if it hurts.” Jeremy nodded. The nerves from before had returned. “Spread your legs a little bit.” Jeremy flushed but obeyed. Some lube was drizzled on his crack and then Ryan’s fingers were swirling through the oil. A blunt fingertip pressed at his hole and ignoring his instincts, Jeremy relaxed. Ryan slid a finger up to the second knuckle and Jeremy whimpered, “Oh fuck.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s okay.”

It didn’t hurt, but it felt uncomfortable. After a few moments, he relaxed even further. The lube helped with the slide and Ryan pumped the finger in and out a few times.

“I’m going to add another finger now.” True to Ryan’s word, a second finger pressed slowly inside him. “You’re doing such a good job.”

The praise made his cock twitch and moan helplessly. Ryan didn’t comment, using the thumb of his free hand to soothe Jeremy. “I’m okay, Ryan. Please.”

Ryan chuckled and dropped a kiss on Jeremy’s shoulder. Another finger and now there was some slight pain. Ryan didn’t push though, waiting until the other man had relaxed again. The man took his time, carefully moving his fingers inside Jeremy. The pain faded, so Jeremy rolled his hips back to take more.

There was the flash of something brilliant and Jeremy gasped. “Oh god, do that again.”

“Bossy bossy,” said Ryan but curled his fingers, making Jeremy shout. Ryan pressed one more time before withdrawing his fingers. There was a crinkling of the condom and the sound of lube being spread. Ryan then gripped Jeremy’s hips and pulled him up on to his knees. “Next time, I want to have you on your back so I can watch your face.”

Jeremy wiggled enticingly, and lowly murmured, “You can do that now, if you want.”

Ryan took a ragged breath and held Jeremy still with a firm grip. “Your enthusiasm is noted but this time, let me do it my way.”

Jeremy tried to answer, but then the blunt, dripping head of Ryan’s dick pressed up against him. He had a delirious moment of panic. It was too big. It wasn’t going to fit. But Ryan waited, wordlessly reassuring him and waiting until he was ready. Jeremy gave a slight nod.

Ryan was a lot bigger than his fingers though and Jeremy groaned into the mattress. The other man stopped at the first hint of resistance and lazily rolled his hips, pressing in farther each time. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart, so good. Just relax. There’s no rush.” To help distract Jeremy, he slid a hand up the inside of the man’s thigh and stroked his flagging erection. Jeremy whimpered and then something shifted, allowing Ryan to press all the way inside. Both men inhaled sharply.

It still hurt but Ryan did such a good job of preparing him that it was already fading. All that left was a feeling of fullness. Why did he wait to do this again? With a sigh, he unwound all his muscles and pressed his cheek into the bed. “You can move now.”

Thankfully, Ryan didn’t have a smart-ass comment and set about doing just that. He pulled out only to be press back inside. The obscene sound of skin slapping on skin filled the heated air. It felt good but was missing the feeling from before. Then Ryan moved slightly and hit the spot dead on. “Oh fuuuck, Ryan.” Without being told , Ryan increased the speed of his thrusts.    

Jeremy moaned. He was truly getting fucked now and he tried to push back but Ryan held him in place while growling. The man seemed more intent on getting him to fall apart then anything else. With a few well-placed thrusts, Jeremy could feel heat coiling. He was going to come on Ryan’s dick while in the man’s bed.

Ryan seemed to get the hint and reached down to stroke along Jeremy’s dripping erection. Every thrust was punctuated by a rough pump that teased the sensitive head of his cock. Three more thrusts and he was gone, coming all over his stomach and thighs. Ryan followed soon after, coming with a roar. The two collapsed on top of each other, sweat and other fluids cooling on overheated skin. Jeremy let Ryan rest for a moment before squirming. “Ryan, as fun as this, you’re heavy.”

The man hmmed and cuddled closer for a moment before sitting up slightly. He pulled out as gently as possible, but Jeremy still shuddered. That had been a little unpleasant. He was going to be sore in the morning.

Ryan tied off the condom and threw it in the trash, returning to the bed with a wet cloth. He cleaned Jeremy’s body, pausing to kiss the damp skin on his hips and thighs. When he was done, he kissed Jeremy, easing the man into a comfortable position on the bed.

“Wow,” said Jeremy. “Who would have known the Vagabond was kind of romantic?”

“Shut up and let me sleep.”

“I take that back. You’re no romantic.”

“Jeremy please, I’m old.”

“You’re only 10 years older than me, shut up.”

* * *

 

 A month later, Geoff and Jack were in their shared apartment when Geoff said suddenly, “I have an idea.”

“I’ll alert the presses,” said Jack drily.

Ignoring her, he grabbed his phone and started to send out texts to the other members.

“Oh, don’t worry about texting Jeremy and Ryan separately. They’ll be together.”

Geoff paused, looking at Jack like she was crazy. “Why the fuck would they be together?”

“Geoff…they have been dating for like two months now.”

“THEY HAVE BEEN WHAT?”

 

* * *

 


End file.
